Gadreel
Gadreel also known as The Darkness was a major recurring character and the primary antagonist in Season 3 of Destined. He is a mysterious evil being and Fallen Angel that was locked away centuries ago by the Angels before he could enact a plan that would turn the world evil. The Angels realized they couldn't kill him, and instead trapped him inside the Angelic Box for millions of years. His impending release and the darkness that would come with him had been one of the main focuses in Season 3. He was an Angel, but after falling from Grace his species is unknown. He could possibly be a new species or an upper-level demon. He is also the current host of Darkness. Ignatius, with the help of Tyree and the Oracle was able to release Gadreel and allow him to set foot on earth once again. Once freed from his prison, Gadreel started to learn the basics of the new world he had been placed in. History Early Life Gadreel existed during a time before humans and was originally a kind, honest man who was very loyal to the cause. He was a strong warrior and trained with Adriel and Uzriel in particular. He had many loyal friends and was looked up to by many other Angels, and he mentions that he was a "prince" of some sort. Revolting According to the Book of the Angels Vol. I, Gadreel was a dedicated angel who was loyal to the cause - keeping order Up There. Gadreel missed a reunion that got him in trouble with Handreel, but Handreel lets him off easy since Gadreel was needed to fight the Darkness. He was also in love with a female Angel named Adriel, who also loved Gadreel's best friend, Uzriel. One day, Adriel wanted to fight against Darkness and was told that she couldn't, and decided to sneak out and fight anyway. She found herself in trouble, and that caused Gadreel to save her. In doing so, he accidentally took Darkness into him. This caused him to change, and he revolted against the Angels plan to create Earth and humans. He enlisted Adriel and Uzriel to help him, and they agreed at first. However, they saw the error of their ways and decided to turn against their friend. While his friends planned to capture him, he enlisted other Angels that thought as he did. He planned to fight against the people he called his family and came with an army to defeat them. Imprisonment Handreel, Adriel, and Uzriel needed to stop him from fulfilling his vindictive plan, but they didn't have enough power to actually kill him, so they settled on imprisoning him. Handreel came up with a way, and all he needed was for Adriel and Uzriel to cut their palms and touch Gadreel's warrior medallion. They did so, and Handreel banished Gadreel to a prison in a magical box. The plan was to keep him there until they could figure out how to kill him, but they never found a way. Therefore, he has remained imprisoned for many centuries. Gadreel was often visited by Handreel, who kept him in the loop about things that were happening on Earth, though it is unknown why. Releasing Gadreel Like any spell, there is a way to undo what The Angels did and free The Darkness once again. However, the Angels made it extremely hard for anyone to free The Darkness, by hiding the three ingredients needed; The Book of The Angels Volume VII, an Ancient Medallion with mortals - two brothers and finally, the blood of the person he loved the most and the blood of the person he hated the most. The brothers were tasked with protecting the items and making sure that evil never came into the possession of them. They did so for many years, and eventually, the items were all separated and scattered throughout the world and landed in the care of two families, The Cooper's and the Whitmore's. Sometime during his life, a low-level demon Ignatius met a Wizard who became his mentor and taught Ignatius everything he knew. The Wizard also told him an ancient story about the Darkness. Intrigued, Ignatius researched more about the Darkness. Ignatius has dedicated the last few centuries of his life to hunting down the objects needed to free his "master". It is unknown how the Wizard knew about the Darkness. Ignatius then dedicated his life to freeing Gadreel, and he successfully freed Gadreel and brought him back to earth to finish his plan. Throughout Destined Season 3 The first mention of Gadreel/The Darkness came when Prue started to have weird dreams about him coming for her, and that he would be there soon. These dreams were brushed off as nothing more than stress but have turned out to something much bigger. (Halloweentown) When Prue touched the Angelic Medallion in ''Legacy of the Father'', she felt a wave of nothing but Darkness. She also had a premonition of the Darkness, where she was standing alone in a dark area with black fog. Gadreel's voice then said, "I'm coming!" along with a gust of wind. When she snapped out of the premonition she was left terrified of him and what is to come. She then commanded them to destroy Wyatt, Chris, and Melissa to destroy the Medallion before leaving. After Prue leaves, she summons the only person that she can think of that could help - Raina. The witch appears when she is called, and the two women exchange some words. Prue then tells her about the Premonition and the nightmares she's been having about The Darkness. Raina initially doesn't tell Prue anything, but Prue manages to make Raina open up. Raina then tells her that when she and the other Shadow Witches were receiving their powers, they heard stories from before. The Medallion and the mention of the world Darkness reminded her of a specific story, in which a great evil that could put all at risk if it wasn't stopped. It was called The Darkness. She didn't know if it was a someone or something, as it as always just referred to as Darkness (or The Darkness). Raina then told Prue that it was locked away in a box by The Angels before it could fulfill his plan and that the Medallion is the key to unlocking the said box. However, the box can only be opened with an unknown person or beings blood. She then reinstates the fact that he/it can never be released and that she must destroy the Medallion to ensure this. Near the end of the same episode, Melissa steals the Medallion away from the Halliwell's before they can destroy it and attempts to escape with it. However, Ignatius gets to her before Wyatt and Chris can and steals the medallion from her. When he gets back to his cave Ignatius relishes in his victory, telling his minion, Tyree, that he finally accomplished his goal of getting it and that soon he will unleash the Darkness upon the World. A worried Tyree asks if demons are going to be safe when the Darkness is released, in which Ignatius replies that they are on the right side. He then smiles wickedly, knowing that he will soon fulfill his plan. Prue has another nightmare in From This Forgotten Prison, where he appears to her and calls out her name. She rises and looks around for the source, and ends up in front of a mirror. She can feel his breath on her neck, and he repeats the message, "I'm coming!". This time, she originally sees his eyes closed, but they snap open and are a piercing blue color. However, they slowly turn black starting at the iris' and pooling out until they are completely taking over by darkness. Prue then jolts awake and tells a worried Wyatt about her dream, and he teases her about what she saw. In a cave in The Underworld, Ignatius is reading The Book of The Angels, looking for the spell to free Gadreel. He finds it, but the Oracle and Tyree are worried because of what it says; they need the blood the person The Darkness loved and hated the most. Tyree asks if he should go back to the past and get the blood, but Ignatius states that these people are most likely still alive due to the way the Angels created the spell. However, he doesn't have time to go back in time and find them. Instead, he has an idea of who these people are and heads out to find them. He goes to Mirror's magazine glamoured as a doctor, and manages to get Wyatt and Prue Halliwell's blood by tricking them into thinking it is "blood testing day". He and the Oracle (disguised as a nurse) leave the building and return to Ignatius' cave. Now that they have all the ingredients needed to free the Darkness, they discuss what happens after he is out. Ignatius assures the Oracle that she may get a position higher than just seeing the future, and he would be Darkness', right-hand man. He then starts the ritual. As the ritual is started, The Darkness appears to Prue in a horrible nightmare where she is inside his prison - a giant white room, and he telling her that he will be arriving soon and that they will be meeting soon. Prue turns to face him but wakes up before she can see his face. Things are tense in the cave, and for a few moments, nothing happens. It appears the ritual has failed when there is a flash of white light and white smoke before The Darkness appears naked and kneeling on one knee. After he rises and is covered, he asks - rather politely, who freed him and asks Ignatius who he is - implying they have never met. Ignatius introduces himself, along with the Oracle. The Darkness thanked him and introduces himself as... Gadreel. In Darkness is Here, Cassandra is outside Dr. Morrison's office when she sees a Beggar in dirty clothes that are yelling "beware!" and, "It's coming you know!". He is talking about Gadreel. Curious, Cass goes to the beggar to investigate. The beggar states that "the one made of light is here, but he's up to no good". He goes on with this to say that they must "beg for forgiveness" and that he will "make them all step into a living hell" and "he used to be one of them", but he "became their worst enemy". Cass is interested in him so she moves a little closer. The beggar stops and warns her that Darkness is coming and that no one is safe before he leaves and goes into an alley. In the alley, Gadreel sparkles in and tells the beggar that he never liked prophets. Gadreel then grabs the prophet's neck and seems to be choking him, but he's not. He infects him with darkness, and the prophet's eyes and veins turn black before going back to normal. Gadreel tells him that the Darkness is not coming, it is already here. He then smiles evilly. At his headquarters in the Underworld, demons are making athames with Gadreel's blood infused in them. Ignatius and Gadreel share some words, and Gadreel asks him about the demon he asked him Ignatius to get. Ignatius says that he got him and the Halliwell's should have their hands full for a while and that he is still looking for the other demon, as he suffered great damage last time but he will keep looking. Ignatius tells Gadreel that he has found more humans for him; a thief, a murderer - he then makes a face before saying, "politician". Gadreel asks which one is the murderer and Ignatius points him out. He walks up to him and asks who killed, and the murder says that he killed his wife and she betrayed him with his best friend. He did not kill his best friend, though. Gadreel states that he should have and not to worry as he will give him the opportunity to do so, as he hates when best friends take what are his. He then grabs the murderer's friend and does the same thing to him that he did to the beggar, and then instructs him to go kill his best friend. Personality Originally, Gadreel was a kind and caring warrior that believed in the cause set forth by his superiors. He was capable of feeling things like love, happiness, and victory. He cared deeply for his friends and family and would do anything for those he cared about. However, after accidentally taking Darkness into him, his personality shifted to become darker and much worse. His way of thinking was twisted by the Darkness inside him and he started to question what the Angels were telling him to do. This lead to him leading a revolution that would have killed many Angels if he hadn't been stopped in time. Once he was released, he has been shown to be cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful. He is also much darker than any other being in the Destined/''Charmed'' universe. He is extremely evil as mentioned in promotional images when he is described as, "the evilest of them all". Gadreel is very old-fashioned in his way of speaking and acting due to him being alive during a time before humans. He has expressed a lot of curiosity about the new world he has reappeared in, and even got excited when he realized that his name was in some history books. However, he is very secretive and doesn't open up to anyone. Despite his eerily quiet and often times misleading front, Gadreel is a very dark man. He has stated that he wants to "create the perfect world" by turning it evil and ruling over everyone. When faced with his first dilemma of someone knowing his identity, he told Ignatius that he would take care of it himself. He states that he has never killed anyone before and might enjoy it. He then kills Conrad Turner/Jarves with his sword. It is unknown if he enjoyed this activity, but it can be said that he didn't seem affected by taking Conrad's life. Gadreel has been shown to have an inferiority complex and a rather large ego, as shown when he called himself the "King of all Darkness" and a, "ruler". He seems to love attention and when people worship at his feet. Gadreel also covets power more than anything, and he wants to be the most powerful being in the world. Physical Appearance Gadreel is a physically attractive male standing at 6'0" with a well-built and toned physique. He has shaggy black hair frames his face, lightly tanned skin, and striking blue eyes that contrast with his dark features and way of looking. He has some facial hair but it is mainly stubble and a small beard. Gadreel appears to be 25-30 despite being many centuries old, which is one of the attributes of being immortal. His way of dressing is old fashioned with a hint of danger. His eyes also turn black when he is angry, which shows that Darkness is still inside him. Powers Active * Sparkling; Teleport through the use of blinding white and golden lights. * Summoning; 'The ability to summon objects and/or people by thinking of them. * 'Pyrokinesis; The ability to control and manipulate fire. He used this from a distance to light flowers on fire. * Electrokinesis; The ability to control and manipulate electric. * Mind Manipulation; The ability to manipulate the minds of others. Gadreel uses this power through darkness that infects the victim and then the person does whatever Gadreel tells them to do. * Mirror Manipulation; The ability to control mirrors to use them as looking glasses - portals to spy on people with. * Dream Leaping; The ability to enter and manipulate one's dreams. He has used this power on a number of occasions, normally to visit Prue and send her subconscious messages. * [[Molecular Combustion|'Molecular Combustion']];' * 'Telepathy; The ability to read and hear the minds of others. Inactive * Possible Immortality; It has been mentioned by some people that the Darkness has been around for centuries and can't be killed. * High Resistance; The ability to withstand and survive attacks that would normally kill/injure. Manipulated People The following people have been controlled by the Darkness by him getting inside of their minds using Mind Manipulation. These people were freed of the manipulation by a being of light reminding the person of why they are good, and bringing good back into the person's soul - restoring them to normal. * Beggar/Prophet * Murderer * Thief * Politician * Woman #1 and #2 * Mrs. Appleton (escaped) * Serial Killer Jones - assisted in the murder of innocents * Nathaniel Halliwell (escaped) * Group of Vandalizers - used to set fire to P3 * People of San Francisco (indirectly/with presence on Earth; formerly) * People of New Orleans (indirectly/with presence on Earth; formerly) * People of Tokyo (indirectly/with presence on Earth; formerly) * Presumably all people of Earth (indirectly/with presence on Earth; formerly) Name Meaning Gadreel or Gaderel (Heb. גדר האל gader ha-el) literally means "wall of God". Appearances Season 2 * (indirectly mentioned) Season 3 * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (voice only) * (voice only) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned) }} Notes and Trivia * He is many centuries old and is presumed to possess a form of Immortality or Unaging * Because of his Immortality, Gadreel is one of the oldest beings to be introduced in both Charmed and Destined. * He was locked away by the Angels in a magical box centuries ago. * He is called, "the evilest of them all" and, "hell on earth" by numerous people. * Oddly enough, Gadreel hasn't aged a day since his entrapment; this could either be because of the effects of the box, or his own powers taking hold. * Many upper-level magical beings are aware or are possibly aware of the Darkness' existence. ** Raina, a Shadow Witch, knows of the Darkness and told Prue to destroy the Medallion that could release him. ** Angels knew him personally and are enemies of his. They even imprisoned him for his deeds or to prevent him from doing something. ** The Elders could possibly know of him but not know about him now that Sebastian Whitmore is a Whitelighter. * Prue Halliwell has been having nightmare-ish like dreams about him/The Darkness, where he appears to her and states that he is coming. He revealed what his eyes look like in one. * Prue mentions his name, Gadreel, in the Book of The Angels as one of the Angels dedicated to the cause - keeping and maintaining order Up There. * Gadreel is the only known Angel/Angelic Being (other then Whitelighters) to have fallen from grace. However, he is the first one to ever turn evil and the only known evil Angel. * Prue touched the Ancient Medallion and received a vision where all she saw was darkness and felt cold and alone. The vision left her terrified about the Darkness and what he has the potential to bring. * Ignatius has 2/4 of the items needed to release him and will do anything to do so. * He was freed from his prison in, ''From This Forgotten Prison''. * He didn't know what clothes were until Stand by You. * He got excited when he learned that his name is mentioned in some history books and that Wizards talked about him. * Gadreel doesn't like to be called, "Lord", "my Lord", or anything other than his name. * He seems to know Prue and Wyatt but is unknown how, or when they knew each other if at all. * He can be killed with an unknown Angelic Sword which he now possesses. * Gadreel had never killed anyone or anything before until Conrad Turner. He stated that he might enjoy killing, and it seemed as if he did. * He can control humans by "infecting" them with Darkness. * He is up to date on some things, as the Angels kept him in the loop with some current events. * He meets Prue for the first time in person in Darkness is Here when they run into each other outside a coffee shop. * He knows about Barbas and summoned him at the end of Darkness is Here. * Gadreel is currently keeping Wyatt prisoner. * He was in love with an Angel, Udriel, who was also in love with Gadreel's best friend Uzriel. * He became Darkness when he saved Udriel during a battle against Darkness and absorbed the Darkness into him. * He wanted to betray the Angels after becoming Darkness but was stopped before he could finish his plan. * He is currently imprisoned in an unknown location. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level